Jess Jackson
Jess Jackson, or mainly known as Miss Jackson, is a teacher at the Whitson Academy. Appearance Miss Jackson is seen to have curly, dark brown hair that is down to above her waist. She also has dark brown eyes along with a dark skin tone. Casually, she wears a suit along with a plaid skirt, often having a different color scheme each time she appears. Along with her skirt, she wears a pair of leggings. She also has a thing for wearing her black flats whenever she's doing her job as a teacher. As a child, she had much shorter and poofier hair wore brighter clothing than her plain, gray and white-schemed clothing. Personality Miss Jackson is first seen as a kind, gentle woman when you first meet her. But once getting on her nerves, even once, you get hr stink eye for the rest of your years with her. She then ends up showing her true colors as she is someone who has the world's worst temper; something simple as a pencil drop while working gets her all worked up. Although she seems to hate everyone around her, truth be told she actually deeply cares about everyone. Especially Chloe Mackhaito. To everyone's surprise, she wasn't always like this. Before she was an actual kind and gentle woman who wouldn't hurt a fly. Literally. But after her son's death, it all changed as she grew to realize a thing or two. History Jessica Jackson, professionally known as Miss Jackson, was born in a small town with a small family of three, including her would be four. At the young age of 10, she lived alone with her elder brother, Jacques, due to her parents dying from not only a mission, but also an illness they were ordered to retire from but didn't bother listening. At age 16, not too long after, Jacques died from the same illness her parents died from. From there, she was all alone. That was until she found the former principal, Daiki Hyde, and taken inside Whitson Academy and enrolled in this school. Since then, he became friends with the future principal, Glendan, and his twin sister Maeve. A couple of years passed. Jess was now an adult that graduated from Whitson Academy. Starting her adulthood, Jess met a man that she fell in love with that apparently loved her back the same way. Soon, the two had chemistry and she gave birth to her son 9 months later. A year passed after giving birth, her son was in a great danger of dying. She and her husband tried to do the best in their ability to save the young boy but unfortunately, it was too late. Her son had passed away and it changed her life not only from pain, but from personality as well. She started growing more and more upset as the days go by. Not only that, her husband was also on the verge of death as well. Eventually death came for him as well. From there on out, she was all alone when she returned home, or so she thought. Later on, Glendan came in and helped her in a way so she wouldn't have been alone anymore and continue suffering. Even so, these unfortunate deaths led her to believe she herself was a curse that allowed those she cared about to die when she really cares about them. So, this had a major impact as she began to stop caring about everyone for the sake of no one else dying. Relationships Glendan Hyde Glendan and Jess have been the best of friends since the 3rd grade. Despite their constant disputes, they were basically inseparable along with Maeve. Glendan has seemingly been around for her when she's at her worst, which was almost all the time, and she has done the same for him. Present day, Jess would rather hide the fact she was best friends with Glendan as they are hardly ever seen together during school hours. Maeve Hyde Maeve and Jess, along with Glendan, have been really close friends since the 3rd grade. At first, Jess was hesitant in becoming friends with her due to Maeve being awfully rough to anyone she meets including Glendan himself. Trivia * Miss Jackson's name was based off the Panic! at the Disco song Miss Jackson * She shares a first name with the Invisible character Jessica Agnes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Whitson Academy Category:Staff Category:Adults